narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raikou Waka
Raikou Waka also known as The speed god ( Sokudo-shin ) is hailed as the fastest shinobi of his time, because of this he was chosen as the next hokage without hesitation. He is also one of the few survivors of the Waka clan who were nearly destroyed because of their unique kekkei genkai, the Desolation Release, one of the most powerful nature releases. Background Early life Raikou Waka is the first and oldest son of Tatsu Waka, a legendary shinobi, they named him Raikou because of his unique ability to passively absorb nature energy and transform its nature to lightning style. Raikou grew up not knowing his mother but grew up strong and healthy. Raikou always had a talent for making friends easily which led to his father developing the idea that he could never be a ninja. However later on Raikou Waka survived using his Desolation Release chakra in a burst form when a mysterious assailant tried to capture him. Academy Days On entering Ninja Academy, Raikou proved to be a slow learner who could not learn Ninjutsu but with encouragement from his friends, teacher and father he overcame all odds and became the best student in Konoha Ninja Academy. Raikou then graduated from the Academy at the age of 9. Even though he was just a genin he had already obtained four Releases because of this and his special trait, a mysterious man had set their sights on him. During the graduation ceremony the Hokage sensed a vast amount of chakra. He finally located the source of the chakra and sent his advisor Shikamaru Nara to investigate. The mysterious figure spotted him and quickly sent Shikamaru hurling through the air. Everyone turned their attention to him this mysterious man swiftly grabbed Raikou and flew away. Naruto then sent Anbu to give chase to him. They finally apprehended him after a long drawn out chase to the border. A few months later Raikou was suddenly plagued by visions of a man with a black and white mask. He went into a number of fits, in one of these he almost killed his father. Despite this the villagers did not bear ill feelings for him but instead praised his accomplishments. This caused suppress these visions forcefully and carry on with life as usual, this caused an odd diamond-shaped seal to appear on his right arm. However he still has these visions but they only occur when he is near an Ōtsutsuki or anyone with direct relations to that clan. First Mission: Gather intel on The Masked Man Raikou was walking home when he heard the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, had summoned him. He then rushed to the Hokage's Mansion where he saw a person he had never before. The Hokage then said, "Yeah...these will be the members of Team Jenī" to which he then said in an annoyed tone, "But sir... my name is not Jenī and besides I don't need a squad.". Naruto simply said in an irritated way, " Idiot this isn't YOUR squad. It's her squad." he pointed at the girl with the pink hair. "Well, she's probably lower ranked than me anyway..." Raikou said even more annoyed. Naruto then jumped Raikou and beat him up comically. "Are we done here?" Naruto said putting back on the Hokage's hat "Ye..yes sir." Raikou responded backing away from the Hokage comically. "Nice to me you" the girl who was apparently named Jenī said in a almost doll like voice. Raikou shrugged her off and asked what the mission was. Naruto then said in a serious tone, "Do you remember the man that kidnapped you years?" Raikou then had a vision, one of those he had blocked years ago, of a man with of black and white in a strange library. Before he collapsed Jenī caught him however just touching him caused to get flustered and accidentally dropped him. She then apologized in an almost comical way while Naruto said gloomily, "This is gonna be a looong day" Appearance Raikou Waka has straight yellow hair. He often wears casual clothes during missions. When he was younger he wore a a grey shirt with black linage. Personality Raikou is a kind, big-hearted young adult. He will not hesitate to help anyone in need, friend or foe, even if it puts his own life at risk. However although he is kind, he does have a short temper and is easily angered by such things as someone taking his lunch. Raikou is normally laid back but when a mission arrives he will do anything to weasel his way into going there himself. This normally causes the advisors to complain constantly about him ignoring his duties as Hokage. As he finds the position to be a 'total bore', he often states although he refused to accept the position the Daimyō and the sages pressured him into accepting it. Abilities Raikou is a powerful shinobi who's abilities caught the attention of the Fire Daimyō and the sages. This caused them to choose Raikou without hesitation as the next Hokage. When Raikou refused to accept the position, the Fire Daimyō and the sages pressured him until he accepted a further testament to his powers. Raikou is capable of barely matching with the speed of the Second Hokage's Flying Thunder God technique. This earned him the title Sukodo-shin which literally means 'The speed god'. Chakra and physical prowess Raikou Waka has incredible stamina and speed, allowing him to end any battle almost instantly but this makes him vulnerable to suprise attacks. However because of his tendency to help anyone in need, he gets injured most of the time trying to protect them. His physical strength is not impressive but he makes up for it by using a special fighting style he invented, called 'flowing taijutsu' which allows him to dodge an attack by lowering his defence completely and move with the 'flow' of the fight. However if the attacks make contact the user will recieve the attacks full power. He later gains access to star chakra after he consumes a starfruit obtained through unknown means. Ninjutsu Raikou does not heavily on ninjutsu but if the opponent cannot be beaten by speed alone, as a final resort, he will use his Desolation Release. However normally he will sub consciously begin using star chakra to battle strong or troublesome opponents. Fūinjutsu Raikou Waka seems to have some knowledge with fūinjutsu, judging from him being able to unseal the bombs from Desolation style: Origin of Explosions- Birth. Kenjutsu Raikou Waka sub consciously uses star chakra instead of the normal chakra variant to coat his blades. He then combines this with his incredible speed and begins to slash his opponents, this causes him to unknowingly perform Kenjutsu: Swift Star Slicing Stream. Star Chakra Mode Raikou unconsciosly gained access to Star Chakra Mode after consuming the star fruit. However because of the shock caused to his body, Raikou lost consciousness and does not remember this happening. So he has not entered this mode as of yet, but sub-consciously uses star chakra without realising it. Nature Transformation Raikou is capable of using Lightning, Fire, Earth, Yang, Desolation and Swift Release nature transformations. He also has a natural cloak of Lightning Style chakra similar to that of the Raikage however this cloak has low voltage but can cause substantial damage to anyone trying to touch him. Intelligence Raikou Waka uses unruly tactics in battle, this confuses the enemy and his allies to the point in which they are not sure on which side he is on. But Raikou is loyal to his allies and would never abandon them no matter what the circumstances are. Raikou is very trusting of strangers believing everyone has a good heart this is his best trait however this is also his greatest weakness as people often take advantage of him. When he is angered he loses all reason and attacks the assailant mercilesly.